The White Gladiola
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Everyone needs to be put back on their feet after falling. Kondo realized that Gintoki's been falling for a long time and decides to pick up the single white flower, struggling to bloom.   KONDOGINTOKI YAOI SEX SLIGHT ANGST! Happy Bday Gintoki!  oct. 10


Gintoki and Kondo because no one's made a fic for them yet. I was listening to White Balloons by Sick Puppies while writing this actually, go figure. White and silver and all that. Anyway, it's my first Gintama Fic everyone! YAAAY!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINTOKI!

The White Gladiola

Isao Kondo had to admit that there was something about the man standing next to him. Sure, his true love was Otae, so beautiful and strong and perfect, but there was something there in the depth of the soul of the man with the silver hair.

To most people, he was like... a roll of toilet paper. So seemingly small and insignificant, but when you get caught without it, you're screwed. No… that's not quite right. He's like a… a cool breeze. He leaves you feeling refreshed and energetic, or cool and calm. Okay, that's not right either. But all that mattered was he was something special. Something that you'll miss dearly when it's gone.

"Oi, Gorilla. Are you alright man? You've been staring at that box of tampons for like… ever. If you're gonna buy 'em, pick 'em up and get outta the way." Said samurai spoke in his usual voice of indifference. Kondo looked at him. The man had his "usual dead fish eyes" as Toshii would say, and a large bottle of Sake in his hand.

"October tenth celebration eh?" Kondo asked with a raised brow. A part of him would've very much squealed like a little girl if the man asked him to join.

"Not really. Nothing that enthusiastic." Sakata Gintoki shrugged and scratched his naturally wavy silver hair. "Just a night alone."

"The kids are gone?" Kondo questioned. He was sure nights alone were rare for the Yorozuya leader.

"Over at Shinpachi's for some kind of "girl's plus Shinpachi" night. So I'm all to myself." Gintoki told him. He turned his head and absently picked up a box of men's razors before putting them down. "Actually, I had to practically beg Otae to convince them to leave for the night. I needed a night without the seaweed princess and four-eyes." He admitted sheepishly, with a small blush.

From anyone else, those words would have sounded like mean insults. Only Sakata Gintoki could say something mean and make it sound as natural as day turning into night. Another thing Kondo just respected about the younger man.

"Every man needs a night to himself now and then. It's commendable how you managed to achieve yours." The Shinsengumi chief gave a bright grin and patted the shorter male on the shoulder. Gin looked at him and Kondo felt a cold icy shock in his stomach. The man's eyes, it was so brief he almost thought it didn't happen, But Kondo swore he saw them give the look of a man who was on the brink of a mental disaster. "Maybe it's not a night alone you needed." Kondo whispered softly. Gin blinked. The look was gone now, but he was positive that it had indeed been there.

"No, I just need a night to get so fucked up I don't even remember what gender I am." Gintoki laughed and there was a cold cynical ring to it that made Kondo question his feelings for the man in front of him. It was a shiver that he felt when Otae had gone off with that Kyube person with tears in his eyes.

"Would you like a partner in crime to make sure you don't do anything stupid? It's my day off tomorrow, so a hangover is just fine with me." Kondo offered. Anythign to make sure this man didn't hurt himself.

"… Sure. What harm could it do?" Gin answered after a long pause of hesitation. They made their way to the check-out of the market, items for buying in hand. Kondo felt good will take over and took the large Sake bottle from Gin. "What?" Gin looked at him in surprise.

"I'll buy it this time. Since I'll be a guest in your house, after all." Kondo explained as he grabbed a chocolate bar for the sugar-addicted freak.

"Really? Gee thanks. I owe you one Gorilla." Gin said with his goofiest smile. Kondo glared at him slightly before laughing with him at nothing. He paid for the supplies and headed out, stopping by the Shinsengumi Headquarters to drop off Toshi's mayo and pick up more booze, then they were off to Sakata Gintoki's hardly ever paid for flat above the snack house.

"So should we drink in the living room?" Kondo asked, putting the stuff on the table. Gin nodded went to his bedroom. He came out wearing only his white yukata with blue swirls. It was mostly open in the front, leaving most of his chest open for view and Kondo felt a little relieved to see that he was more muscular than the Yorozuya.

"Drink! Drink like you're at war again!" They said together, sharing a laugh and knocking back glass after glass. After the fifth, Kondo found himself slowing down. Gintoki however, was still going strong.

"Slow down man, you'll get alcohol poisoning like this." Kondo said in a worried tone. Gintoki looked at him and that sadness was there again. This time though, it didn't go anywhere. "So what made you so depressed?" Kondo asked. The silver haired freak broke down as though he was waiting for someone to ask.

With water eyes, he set down his drink and wrapped his arms around himself somewhat. "Today's my birthday." He said. Kondo blinked in surprise. "Twenty-seven years ago today, I was born. Probably in some shit hole to some whore who wasn't prepared to bring a child into this world."

"You don't remember your parents?" Kondo understood the bitterness. A lot of people abandoned or lost their children in that time, when the amanto just came down and people were terrified.

"No. My earliest memory is standing in a field of corpses and trying to hold a sword." Gin took a long chug of sake. "Every year, I use this day to curse the woman that bore me, the man that got her pregnant, and the god that let a degenerate like me who can't take care of himself go on living another year." Gin stared into his cup and Kondo frowned.

"I always thought you were perfect. Because you had your flaws, but you were always the strong, protective man that you showed everyone. If I'd known you had this side to you, this self-hating monster in your chest… I'd have confronted you a lot sooner." Kondo turned to the other man and made him put down his cup of alcohol.

"Nah, don't worry. I wouldn't do anything stupid. That would be a cowardly thing to do anyway." Gin said dismissively. Kondo wasn't buying any of that now. He grabbed the pale skinned chin and turned his head to stare into those deep red eyes.

"I'm not worried about what you think you won't do to yourself. You're not _that_ kind of person. I'm worried about what this thing might do to your unwavering pride and silver soul in the long run. So I'm going to help you get rid of it." Kondo said. He enveloped Gin in his arms and held him. "It's okay to cry. You probably haven't in a long time right? It's okay. I won't tell anyone about this. It's what you need anyway."

Kondo loved Otae right? He loved her because she was a pure creature with an innocent heart. So why was holding this man, who's body had taken up a slight tremble, making his heart flutter so wildly and his stomach do flips like a gymnast?

Gintoki was… Gintoki was strength. He was raw bushido, a man walking on a whole other dimension. Was this what made Kondo so attracted to the man in his arms, the man who had one hand gripping his shoulder as though if he let go he'd fall forever through the darkness of space.

"Isao… Gorilla… Kondo…" Gintoki whispered, moving his body closer each time. "You love Otae, I know that. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but you're the only one who knows about this." Gintoki's hands were wandering dangerously close to one of Kondo's secret pleasure points. "Fuck me." Gin whispered in his ear. Kondo's eyes widened and he pushed the other man back to look at his face.

At that moment, that precious moment in time, Sakata Gintoki looked like vulnerability in a human form. He was laying something important at Kondo's feet and hoping with all his heart it would be picked up. Kondo understood the request. Sometimes, a person who's gone through hell and back can't find their worth in life. They get desensitized to things. Gintoki wanted Kondo to tie him in and rope him back to reality because he was drowning in the ninth pit of the worst kind of hell. Who was poor Isao Kondo to deny such a heart-wrenching request from someone he respected? Especially in their time of greatest need?

Kondo picked up Gin without a word to the man and carried him to the samurai's bedroom, laying out on the futon set out on the tatami floor. "No more words Gintoki-san." Kondo said. He stroked the soft pale skin of a cheek and watched it turn redder. "No more words unless they're directly related to what I'm currently doing at that moment. Understand?" Gin nodded and closed his eyes as the officer leaned in to kiss him and slip his hands under the loose yukata.

"Kondo…" Gin bit his knuckle and watched as the tanner man slipped the soft material off his shoulders and leaned his head down to lick a light nipple. Gin moaned quietly and ran his fingers through spiky black hair. "No… let me… stand up…" Gin ordered in broken sentences that Kondo wasn't sure the order of. He stood and Gin followed him up. The Yukata slipped off easily and left Gin in a normal pair of boxers. Kondo chuckled. "I'm not wearing a damned fundoshi ever again. U try to make fun of me for it, I'll squish your rocks." It wasn't a threat. It was a very scary promise.

"Yes sir." Kondo chuckled and watched the Yorozuya undress him with almost shaking fingers. He hissed at the chill of the night air when he was fully naked and looked at gin for further instruction. The man was just kneeling before Kondo looking so unsure of himself. Kondo couldn't help but sit down and gather the man into his lap. 'He's cute when he's like that, confused and nervous. He's never usually like that. It's so out of character for him. But damn, is it cute.' He thought as he engaged the other man in a series of wet kisses that involved a lot of saliva swapping.

"Gorilla…" Gin whispered, pressing his lower body against the one below him, making both men moan at the brush of skin against skin. Kondo spit into his hand and spread the liquid along his length, moaning briefly at the contact. When he was done, he found Gin's entrance with the tip of his erection, steadied the other man's hips, and pushed in slowly, taking care not to push in too much at once. Gin hasped loudly, clawing at Kondo's back and shoulders as he embraced the other man and tried to keep his face hidden. It hurt so damn much.

"Gintoki-san, it's really hot." Kondo whispered when he was fully sheathed. "You're very tight. It's almost painful." He pulled back the man's head and blinked in surprise at the tears there. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It hurts." Gin growled out. "It'll pass… I just…" He shuddered and swallowed thickly. Kondo felt horrible. He didn't know the first thing about gay sex, he had no idea what was required. All he knew was he had a stick and Gin had a hole he could put it in. He didn't think about things like how much it hurts to take an extremely large poop. He should've given it more consideration, asked Gin if there was anything he should do. He should have- He moaned very loudly and looked at Gin.

Brows drawn together in concentration, lip held between teeth in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and eyes that were seeking Kondo's face, making sure this was still alright before he continued his rocking motions in the other man's lap.

"Gintoki-san…" Kondo moaned quietly and held the other's hips before he started moving his own hips up into the motions Gin was providing. "Shit, it's really good…" Kondo moaned. Gin looked at him and a serene smile lit his face. Of course he'd feel better about his existence if it can bring at least one person happiness.

"Kondo…" Gin held his body closer to Kondo and tried to hide his face but the large man wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed Gin's chin and kissed him hard and passionately, copying with his tongue what his dick was doing below. Gin moaned and moved his body faster, wanting more. "fuck… more." He groaned, tilting his head back as the other's lips and teeth went to play along the prominent lines of his neck. Kondo tipped them over, Gin sprawling out on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around the other's waist.

"We'll try this." Kondo moved gin's legs so they were over his shoulders. He lifted the other's body and started thrusting in at a fast, rough pace almost immediately. Gin's voice was loud enough to wake the old woman downstairs and her yelling could be heard until she surely realized what was happening and shut her yap. Gin couldn't have been more relieved. He gripped his blankets and watched Kondo above him, moving quickly and straining against his body, starving for release. "Gintoki-san…" he whispered in a gruff voice, thick with impending release. "Touch yourself."

Gin moaned and did as he was told, jerking his cock as fast as he could while Kondo pounded his ass. The image of that tanned handsome face above him burned into his eyes. Even when he closed them, he could see the outline of Kondo behind his eye lids in the form of lights that exploded with every inward thrust, every stroke of his hand, every simulation to his already abused prostate. "Kon-" He cut off as Kondo pressed their mouths together, tongues mingling and spit connecting as it mixed with the other's. Gin whimpered slightly and closed his eyes, his body jerking and twitching and tightening as he came in his hand, his noises muffled by the mouth on his.

Kondo moved faster and faster and Gin moaned with him, reveling in the small shocks of pleasure that still assaulted him as his high started to come down. With a long cry of his name, Kondo came, spilling his seed deep inside the Yorozuya who felt the heat of it coating his insides.

Kondo pulled out and rolled to lay beside Gin, pulling the blankets up to cover them. "That… was definitely… interesting." Kondo whispered. Gin's eyes were closed. He didn't want to say something that might make Kondo want to leave. "What did you think? And be honest." Kondo chided. Gin bit his lip for a moment.

"Amazing." He whispered. Kondo's laugh was warm and welcome. He felt it against his side.

"Simply earth-shattering." Kondo agreed. "Any time you need to be convinced of things like this, you come see me right away. I'll take care of it." Kondo said. His lips trailed along Gin's jaw.

"We'll see Gorilla." But Gin had a smile on his face and he looked peaceful. He closed his eyes, thinking about how for the first time in his life, he was looking forward to his next birthday.

-r-fbjwer-bjnerf-n—gftn-rf-n—wjernb-

Gintoki woke to an empty bed and a bad taste in his mouth. He frowned and sat up, hollering when his ass hurt like the biggest bitch in the world.

"Gin-san, what did you do?" Shinpachi asked from outside. Gin grumbled and pulled on his yukata.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Shinpachi came in and opened his window. He pointed outside and Gin, despite the major hangover that was screaming no, looked out into the bright sunlight.

"GINTOKI-SAN!" Kondo yelled. He stood on the building across the street and held up a sign that Gin had to squint to read.

MARRY ME!

It had written on it with black paint. Gin threw his leather boot at the man, watched it hit him in the face, then demanded he bring it back. Kondo did so dutifully and Gin took it from him at the door with a slight smile.

"Even in a place like this, you still manage to bloom like a beautiful flower." Kondo whispered in his ear. "I finally figured out what you are. You're a single white gladiola, rising up from the ashes of your past."


End file.
